Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damper, in particular a friction damper as used, for example, in washing machines with a spin cycle.
Background Art
A friction damper with a rectangular housing is known from EP 0 697 539 B1. The plunger has friction linings on opposite sides. Moreover, manufacture of the housing is extremely expensive.